


Zoom-Zoom-Zoom

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Dogs, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Original art featuring two, speedy Jack Russell Terriers.This is an original work and I claim all copyrights over it. Do not post it elsewhere without permission. Image is suitable for all audiences.





	Zoom-Zoom-Zoom

A few weeks ago, my dog, Orbit, died. It got me thinking about the great dogs I've known. Two, top-shelf woofs were Orbit, and her predecessor, Bizzy. They had personality-plus, endless energy, and were great pals through-and-through. I only have one photo of them both together, and in it their backs are to the camera, so I decided to make something to honor them.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/506025/506025_original.png)

Made in PowerPoint.  



End file.
